


What I See

by connorssock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bribery, Gavin is actually an okay guy, M/M, Perkins is the real dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: Perkins kicks Fowler out of his office to have a private chat with Gavin. Nines and Fowler look back at the security footage for "safety reasons" which have nothing to do with being nosy and trying to find out why Perkins left in such a huff.





	What I See

To understand why Perkins was storming out of the DPD with cheeks burning red while Gavin stood in the doorway of Fowler’s office and biting his lip to stop grinning, Nines had to hack the security feed. Or he could simply ask Fowler to watch the video with him. That seemed the more sensible route, so when Gavin hopped down the steps and returned to his chair, Nines turned to the Captain.

“If you ask, I can’t say yes. But if you just so happened to be standing by my shoulder while I review the footage for security purposes, well, that’s not my problem,” Fowler said before he could even propose the question. Perhaps it was better if Nines kept quiet about sharing what he saw with Connor who would no doubt project it onto his palm for Hank to see too.

The footage started up fairly simple. Perkins cockily strode into Fowler’s office and demanded use of the space for an important, private meeting. After a bit of toing and froing Fowler finally gave in, grabbed a few files and shoved them in his drawer before going out into the bullpen where he made a beeline for Hank. Office empty, Perkins walked to the door.

“Detective Reed,” he called in an almost sing-song voice.

Activity in the bullpen stopped as everyone watched Gavin look up from his desk in confusion.

“A word, if you will,” Perkins beckoned him.

Reluctantly, Gavin rose from his seat and shuffled towards the office where Perkins waited in the open doorway. Once inside, the door swung shut on silent hinges and Gavin stood, tense with uncertainty.

“Do relax,” Perkins urged him. “In fact, sit down, sit down.”

When Gavin made to sit in one of the chairs, Perkins shook his head.

“Not there, in The Chair. Try it out.”

Hesitantly, Gavin approached the Captain’s chair on the other side of the desk. After a moment’s pause where Perkins urged him with a sugary voice, he gingerly lowered himself into it.

“Relax, enjoy it. You look good in the Captain’s chair.”

It was obvious Gavin felt supremely uncomfortable, especially with the sickeningly coy voice Perkins was talking in.

“Was there anything I could help you with?” he finally gave voice to his question.

“You like sitting in that chair don’t you? Pretending to be a Captain.” Gavin’s query went completely ignored. “What if I told you it could become a reality? It’s always been your dream, right?”

Gavin scoffed lightly.

“It’s every cop’s dream to have their own precinct, yeah.”

“I heard you got engaged recently. Just imagine, you start your new life with your lovely little wife as a Captain. They’re holding you back here,” Perkins’ eyes were lit up with glee and he completely missed Gavin’s attempt to interrupt.

“You know what I see, when I look out at this precinct?” Perkins beckoned Gavin towards him to stand at the glass walls and look over the bullpen. He didn’t need Gavin’s input to start waving his hand around and pointing thins out.

“I see a Captain who is weak and directionless. The law doesn’t stipulate android wages and yet he’s already started paying those machines. A waste of resources,” he pointed on to Hank. “And a washed up, alcoholic who could barely function. Why he didn’t get fired is beyond me. Instead, he’s paired with a twink android that does all the hard work yet takes none of the credit. A bootlicker like that is tiresome and dangerous to good, old fashioned police work. Not to mention it’s lookalike which isn’t even that easy on the eyes. Look at the way it stares, unblinking. How could you be expected to work with a soulless mound of plastic that has the expressive capabilities of a bored rock?”

Perkins paused for dramatic effect as he turned and laid hands on Gavin’s shoulders.

“You can do so much better. Say the word and I can have you in a Captain’s chair by the end of the month.”

“What do you want in return?” Gavin replied.

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Perkins smiled, “just your discretion and support on certain things going through the Commissioner’s Office later this year.”

“Okay,” Gavin slung an arm around Perkin’s shoulder and turned him back towards the bullpen. “But shall I tell you what I see first?”

“But of course, you can say anything you want. It’s off the record,” Perkins all but purred.

“Great. I see a Captain who is trying to do his best to guide by example in difficult times. He’s opened up the precinct for androids who have nowhere to recharge, helped set up a refuge for those with nowhere else to go. He’s paying those who work here because it’s the right thing to do. Even if the law doesn’t require it yet.”

Perkins turned to look at Gavin, his confidence shaken a little but Gavin’s grip tightened and forced his attention back to where Hank was explaining something on his screen while Fowler and the two RKs watched.

“I see one of the youngest appointed Lieutenants, who has been dealt an utterly awful hand in life. Have you ever lost a kid? I fucking hope I never have to and it’s not something I’d wish on anyone. He coped how he could, perhaps not the best way but he’s trying and slowly getting better.

“And the bootlicker twink next to him? The one who has a smile for everyone even though he’s shunned by his own kind for doing things while he was still just a machine, controlled by CyberLife. I’ve never seen anyone more willing to help. We need people like him in this world, ones who do things not because they want something in return, but because they can and want to make the world a better place.”

Gavin’s smile was all teeth now as his eyes landed on Nines.

“As for the terrifying, emotionless and soulless mound of plastic? That? He’s my fiancé.”

The squeaking gawp that came out of Perkins was a noise Fowler wound back to listen to again with a quiet chuckle. He glanced over his shoulder at Nines.

“If I hear Hank or Connor giggling about this sound, I will deny all knowledge of it. Just so you know.”

They looked towards the two in question who were staring at them with wide, easy smiles, absolutely zero shame at having been caught watching something they weren’t meant to be privy to. Fowler shook his head and Hank laughed. It made Gavin look up at him then towards the office they were facing. He gave a sheepish grin and ducked his head back down to his work.

“And Nines?” Fowler drew Nines’ wandering attention back.

“Yes Captain?”

“Congratulations, you picked a good one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why is Pillowfort so confusing? I'm bumbling around there as @vaderina while tumblr does it's thing (@connorssock on there).


End file.
